A great deal of wastage is known to occur due to incomplete extrusion of paste from a tube of deformable material, for example toothpaste, and wastage also occurs when the material within the tube is of a more fluent form, for example certain cosmetics, sunscreen material and the like. One of the reasons for this is the tendency of the material to adhere to the inner surface of the flexible wall tube, and in some instances to flow back into an area from which it has already been extruded.
The main object of this invention is to provide an extrusion aid which will efficiently assist in the expulsion of such material, yet which will be so simple in design that it will be of very low cost.